


Barbie & Ken

by timdrakez



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, TimSteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdrakez/pseuds/timdrakez
Summary: AU. Tim Drake is a prep and Stephanie Brown is an e-girl.





	Barbie & Ken

**Author's Note:**

> so I uh don’t know why I thought this was a good idea lmao rip 
> 
> title is based of Barbie & Ken by Jessie

* * *

Tim’s fingers drummed onto the desk as he started drifting off into space, his waynepods set at a low volume.Was his math class worth his attention? Nah, not really.The one true subject that occupied his mind was her.The girl who sat a couple rows down to the left, and was always clad with dark hues consisting of purples and blacks.Was Tim weirdly observant of her? ...Maybe so.

However he had a sufficient reason to be borderline stalking her, not that she was pretty, the boy had recently become known of her secret identity, that of the vigilante known as Spoiler.Stephanie hadn’t become Spoiler until recently; and frankly Tim hadn’t even noticed her as a person until Bruce had pointed it out to him that the new cape in town was around his age, and had asked him to do some digging.When the connections were made, it wasn’t difficult at all to make the connections towards the two being well, the same person.The dark colors that donned both civilian and vigilante attire, the princess blonde hair that Tim has fallen in love with.Not to mention that her costume showed half her face.Stephanie Brown truly was the catcher in his rye.

Tim was determined to make his move, the only problem was, he didn’t know how.  You’d think with all of his training as Robin, and self evolution to Red Robin, the boy wonder would be able to talk to a girl.If one thing’s for sure, he didn’t take after Dick.However, just this once, this one special occasion, he channeled his inner Jason and said fuck it.

Tim’s determination was now steered towards talking to her, to Stephanie.And as a responsible young man, he would wait until the bell to sound.So that would be what, two, three minutes?Just enough time for the Timbster to gather even more Jason into his psyche with just a pinch of Dick.The remainder of class went by with just enough time to do a quick meditation and think of what to say.Unzipping and rezipping slowly filled the air as the bell sounded. 

Slinging his tote bag over his shoulder, and storing his waynepods (the courteous thing to do), Tim made the few strides over to where Stephanie was, only beginning to put her stuff away and stand up when OOF—

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

    Aaaand that was a great first interaction, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, the two of them together in math class.  Not to mention Tim’s coffee that had got all over his red and white sweater vest combo.  Alfred was gonna be so mad.  Steph had simply just gotten up too fast and backed her chair up into Tim right as he was about to cross it to wait in the aisle for her.  

Tim’s eyes slightly widened upon hearing Steph’s words, “No, no it’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it I should have been more aware of your speed.”Speed, really Tim? Out of every differentiating way to talk about how fast she had exited her seat, you choose speed?Well mark Tim the new Wally West because that was so not crash of him.

“Speed? Dude, you’re a dork.” And she was all smiles, because wow! This kid was actually really cute.She studied his face for a second before the realization hit her, this was him, this was Tim Drake-Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne.Her breath hitched for a second before a reply was on its way, “I, uhm uhh, I can get you another coffee, if you’d like.” Cue that classic Steph smile and...

“You don’t have to, I mean if you really want to then let’s call it a date.”

“A date is is then.Hand your phone over so I can put my number in.”

* * *

    With her phone number acquired and a date set for the next day, Tim couldn’t help but ecstatically sing his heart out on the way home that night from within Redbird.


End file.
